helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Genki Girls Club!
Genki Girls Club! (元気 Girls Club; Energy Girls Club) is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project, the group was formed on February 10th 2010 with 4 members from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and 3 other girls who failed Morning Musume Auditions. They are also the mother group of Hello! Project's sub-company Hello! Project Fantasy. Their highest selling single is It'll be ok / The Lux with 2,120,094 copies sold and their lowest selling single is Spooky Loving with 19,376 copies sold Their group color is: Spring Green Members Note; to see more please go to Genki Girls Club! Members Current Members Former Members Member Tenure # Tachibana Aiko and Mahiro Mana are at: February 1, 2010 - Present # Ogawa Luca is at 7 Years, 3 Months, 5 Days # Inoue Mizuki is at 7 Years, 1 Month, 8 Days # Shiho Nozomi and Fujii Miki are at 6 Years, 3 Months, 30 Days # Shizuka Ami, Sato Hitomi, and Hirose Hikaru are at: March 1, 2012 - Present # Yamato Rei is at 6 Years and 26 Days # Yamaguchi Namura is at 3 Years and 4 Months # Hashi Rin, Kaido Manaka, and Hino Itsuki are at: August 5, 2015 - Present # Nomoto Miku, Iyama Rina, Yokako Maria, Kagawa Momoka, and Natsuyaki Yuki are at: October 22, 2016 - Present # Ichiro Sakura, Yamazaki Koume, Miyazaki Hotaru, Hashimoto Roa, and Maita Yuno are at: April 23, 2017 - Present # Hido Misato, Nagamoto Masaki, Yoshihama Risako, and Ishimoto Yura are at: May 7, 2018 - Present History 2010: Debut On February 1st, it was announced that Hello! Project would be making a new group comprised of members who were from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and girls who had failed auditions before. On February 10th, they announced the name of the group, member colors and Leader and Sub-Leader on Hello! Project's website and the announcement of their 1st Indie Single and the names and dates of their next 3 Indie Singles. 2011: Major Debut On January 13, it was announced they will be debuting. 2012: 2nd Generation On February 14, 2012 they announced that they will be adding their 2nd generation, the members will be chosen through Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and will debut on the groups 3rd Indie Single. On March 1, 2012, they added the 2nd generation which consisted off: Shizuka Ami, Yamaguchi Namura, Sato Hitomi and Hirose Hikaru. On the same day, they announced they would be having their major debut in August. 2013-2015 On June 17th, 2015, Yamato Rei announced she would be graduating on the final day of the Hello! Project Fantasy Summer-Winter Tour 2015-2016 A New World, the reason she stated was to focus on her studies to get a better job. On August 3rd, 2015, the groups third generation was revealed, which consisted of three members. 2016 On February 3, it was announced that they will be having an audition tot he name of Genki Girls Club! ni Shizen Musume 2016 Audtion -4ki SHIN MIRACLE AUDITION- in search of new members. On February 7, it was announced that Shiho Nozomi and Fujii Miki would be graduating. Nozomi and Miki will be graduating on May 31, while Aiko and Mizuki will be graduating in the fall at an undecided date. On October 22, the fourth generation was revealed. 2017 On February 1, the group announced a new in-group sub-unit called Genki 5ri. On March 9, Inoue Mizuki graduated in order to continue on as an actress. On April 23, Ichiro Sakura, Yamazaki Koume, Mizayaki Hotaru, Hashimoto Roa and Maito Yuno were added as members of the fifth generation. They will participate in singles later the year, for now they will just be training with the group and participate as a member during concerts only. On May 6, Ogawa Luca graduated from the group to become a choreographer for Hello! Project Fantasy. On October 28, it was revealed by an insider that Genki Girls would be releasing a March single. They along with several other groups upcoming 2018 singles were also revealed. 2018 On January 13, it was announced that Shizuka Ami would be graduating from the group on May 13 of this year. More info will be released closer to the graduation date. On February 1, the group announced on You Tube two special units, called GGC! SUN and GGC! MOON, it will be a sub-unit that features members in either unit. On February 13, it was anounced that they would be adding members on May 13. On March 18, it was announced that Ichiro Sakura and Hashimoto Roa are new members of Genki 5ri. On April 6, it was announced by Tachibana Aiko that she would be graduating in June of 2019. Aiko said that by that time, she would be been the groups leader for 3 years, been in the group for 9, and Aiko wishes to become the groups next lyricist so she will be stepping down from idol activities to become one of the groups song writters. On May 7, the group revealed the groups sixth generation. It consisted of Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Nagamoto Masaki, Fantasy Rookies member Yoshihama Risako, Fantasy Kenshuusei member Ishimoto Yura, and surprise member Fantasy Mini member Hido Misato. Discography Studio Albums Cover Albums Best Albums Other Singles ;Ka-wa-ii Girls! #2015.03.23 WONDERFUL Sakebi!! / Genki to Kawaii ~Aidoru no Kanpeki~ / ON THE HUNT Indie Singles #2010.03.01 First Love #2010.05.12 Watashi Wa Watashi / Egao Tomodachi #2010.10.23 Kirameku Hoshi / Spring Sisters Major Singles Single Count Concerts Headlining Tours ''- Genki Girls Club! Only holds one tour a year, the touring dates vary depending on the year'' #- 2011.08.28 Genki Girls Club! 2011 Tour ~BLAST OFF!~ #- 2012.04.22 Genki Girls Club! 2012 Tour ~COLLECTION~ #- 2013.06.08 Genki Girls Club! 2013 Tour ~Love Mission~ #- 2014.05.17 Genki Girls Club! 2014 Tour ~Decloration of Love~ #- 2015.03.31 Genki Girls Club! 2015 Tour ~ENERGENTIC~ #- 2016.10.22 Genki Girls Club! 2016 Tour ~GRAND ARRIVAL~ #- 2017.08.06 Genki Girls Club! 2017 Tour ~Hit It Off!~ #- 2018.05.13 Genki Girls Club! 2018 Tour ~The Grand Climb~ Final Shizuka Ami Sotsugyou Special World Tours #- 2018.02.03 Genki Girls Club! 2017/2018 World Tour! ~7 -> 8 Years~ Events Group Events *2010.10.10 GGC! 1ki Group Event! *2012.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~1st Year~ *2012.10.01 GGC! 2ki Meet Up! *2013.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~2nd Year~ *2014.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~3rd Year~ *2015.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~4th Year~ *2015.12.03 GGC! 3ki New Members Events *2016.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~5th Year~ *2017.01.02 GGC! 4ki Meet & Greet~! *2017.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~6th Year~ *2017.08.20 GGC! 5ki Say Hello! *2018.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~7th Year~ *2018.09.15 GGC! 6ki NICE TO MEET YOU~! 1st Generation Events *2011.02.01 GGC! 1ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~New Wishes~ *2012.02.01 GGC! 1ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~New Hopes~ *2013.02.01 GGC! 1ki Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~SONGS~ *2014.02.01 GGC! 1ki Fourth Birthday Anniversary Event ~7 Colors~ *2015.02.01 GGC! 1ki Fifth Birthday Anniversary Event ~Five Years!~ *2016.02.01 GGC! 1ki Sixth Birthday Anniversary Event ~6 Years In Love U~ *2017.02.01 GGC! 1ki Seventh Birthday Anniversary Event ~7 Walls~ *2018.02.01 GGC! 1ki Eighth Birthday Anniversary Event ~8 Years~ 2nd Generation Events *2013.03.01 GGC! 2ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~New Road~ *2014.03.01 GGC! 2ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~HighLIGHT~ *2015.03.01 GGC! 2ki Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~3rd Years~ *2016.03.01 GGC! 2ki Fourth Birthday Anniversary Event ~4th Year~ *2017.03.01 GGC! 2ki Fifth Birthday Anniversary Event ~5 Going On~ *2018.03.01 GGC! 2ki Sixth Birthday Anniversary Event ~6 Year Mark!~ 3rd Generation Events *2016.08.05 GGC! 3ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~Along Way~ *2017.08.05 GGC! 3ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~2 for 2!~ *2018.08.05 GGC! 3ki Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~3 Years Old~ 4th Generation Events *2017.10.22 GGC! 4ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~50 Weeks in a Year~ *2018.10.22 TBA 5th Generation Events * 2018.04.23 GGC! 5ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~SAKURA, KOUME, HOTARU, ROA, YUNO~ Era * - 2016.05.31 Genki Girls Club! BIRTH ERA (Leader Shiho Nozomi) * - Present Genki Girls Club! VICTORY! Era (Leader Tachibana Aiko) Genki 5ri Genki 5ri (元気5人) is an in-group sub-unit which features several members. The purpose of this unit is to showcase the centers of the group. During the groups time, their will always be five centers at a time, with each one taking a chance to become a center in the major singles. In this unit, they have their own generations. Currently their are only four members of the sub-unit. Sub Units GGC! SUN Members GGC! MOON Members Mentor System Upon joining the group, new members are assigned an older member to be their mentor for two years or around 1 Year and 4 Months. * 2nd Generation Mentors: ** Shiho Nozomi -> Shizuka Ami (2012-2014) ** Fujii Miki -> Sato Hitomi (2012-2014) ** Tachibana Aiko -> Yamaguchi Namura (2012-2014) ** Ogawa Luca -> Hirose Hikaru (2012-2014) * 3rd Generation Mentors: ** Mahiro Mana -> Hashi Rin (2015-2017) ** Sato Hitomi -> Kaido Manaka (2015-2017) ** Shizuka Ami -> Hino Itsuki (2015-2017) * 4th Generation Mentors: ** Tachibana Aiko -> Nomoto Miku (2016-2018) ** Mahiro Mana -> Iyama Rina (2016-2018) ** Sato Hitomi -> Yokako Maria (2016-2018) ** Shizuka Ami -> Kagawa Momoka (2016-2018) ** Hirose Hikaru -> Natsuyaki Yuki (2016-2018) * 5th Generation Mentors: ** Tachibana Aiko -> Ichiro Sakura (2017-Present) ** Hashi Rin -> Yamazaki Koume (2017-Present) ** Sato Hitomi -> Miyazaki Hotaru (2017-Present) ** Hirose Hikaru -> Hashimoto Roa (2017-Present) ** Mahiro Mana -> Maita Yuno (2017-Present) Total Sales Count Category:2015 Debuts Category:Indies Groups Category:Hello! Project Fantasy Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:11th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:12th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th gneration Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei